The current invention relates to the field of fluid transport. In the past others have used many different means to transport fluid from one location to another. Typically such means employ some form of solid-walled channel, tube, and/or pipe to conduct the fluid from one point “A” to point “B”. A need exists for alternative means for transporting fluid from one location to another.